youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Freddy Krueger
Frederick Charles "Freddy" Krueger was a child murderer who lived in Springwood with his family in the past and soon became an Dream Demon that kills his victims in their dreams thus causing their death in the real world after he was burned to death by the Elm Street children victims' parents. He's the main antagonist of the A Nightmare on Elm Street'' film series and portrayed by Robert Englund. He was the husband of Stephanie Cyrus/Krueger, the father of Miley and Jason Krueger and the son of Amanda Krueger. His personal He's a evil, undead, selfish and mean dream demon villain who can enter people's dreams and kill them which he sometime kill them in the real world in the past. Freddy is easily recognizable by his red and black striped sweater, his clawed glove, his brown hat, and the burns on his body. His life His mom, Amanda Krueger worked at Westin Hills Asylum and accidentally locked in a room where one hundred maniacs were housed. They attacked her and raped her repeatedly until she was found, barely alive, and pregnant. On November 12, 1938, she gave birth to a boy named Frederick Charles Krueger who was placed with an abusive alcoholic named Mr. Underwood. While in elementary school, Freddy killed the class hamster and was picked on for being the son of a hundred maniacs. During his adult years, he would cut himself with a shaving razor. He used the same razor to kill Mr. Underwood when he was beating him. Freddy worked in a power plant boiler room where he would take kids and kill them. He killed twenty children in Springwood before his wife, Loretta Krueger found out, so he strangled her to death in front of his daughter, Katherine who later told the authorities that he was a child murderer. Freddy was arrested, but was released on a technicality: someone forgot to sign the search warrant in the right place. At this, the parents of Springwood took justice into their own hands and burned Freddy to death with Molotov cocktails inside his boiler room. However, right before his death, Freddy was approached by three dream demons who gave him the power to invade people's dreams. His Future He's still married Stephaine and tried to be good. His Powers and Abilities Freddy can enter the dreams of anyone on Elm Street in Springwood (provided that there is enough fear of him), and whatever injuries he inflicts on them in the dream world will appear on them in the real world. This is how he kills his victims. He usually uses his clawed glove, but often manipulates the dream world around him, usually in accordance to a person's personality or fears. (For example, he turns Debbie, who hates bugs, into a cockroach and crushes her; injects Taryn, who has a history of abusing drugs, smashes Jennifer's face against the TV when Jennifer wanted to be an actress and appear on TV). He can't be killed while he's in the dream world. In the dream world, he has displayed various capabilities which include the ability to regenerate back lost body parts, shapeshifting and telekinetic powers. In the real world he has enhanced physical capabilities and is quite adept with his metal claws and can withstand an incredible amount of damage that no living human can take. '''Weaknesses Freddy can't spread his influence at Springwood unless he uses his daughter to get there. If he's killed, he can't return if no one remembers him or is afraid of him. He can also be pulled out of the dream world which he's mortal, can't use most of his powers (although he retains some of them like climbing up the ceiling or shapeshifting into his unburnt self in Freddy's Dead) and can die ( In Freddy's Dead and Freddy vs Jason). He can withstand slightly more than regular humans do, as he suffers multiple injuries by Maggie and Jason and survives when anyone else might have been killed by such injuries, but apparently can be killed by injuries serious enough as explosions or decapitation. Despite the fact that he sometimes uses it to kill his victims, Freddy appears to be afraid of fire. 'Kill kids' Ever though he had his own kids, he kill children too. It was okay until Hannah almost blow his secret to his family and short later, Hannah died by George Wiegert. 'Marriage with Stephaine' When he met her, he did love her. When they were married, he kept secret for her and their kids. When he died by fire (which it's his weakness) he came back, but he was burned like a monster. When his wife got a nightmare, he finally told her why he died and kill kids in the past. So, I guess that they still loving each other. Trivia *Freddy is the only antagonist to be shown in so many and in every single sequel in it's franchise. (Nightmare on Elm Street to Freddy vs Jason) *Robert Englund is the only actor to play Freddy in every Nightmare related movie and the television show, (excluding the movie reboot). *David Warner was slated to play Freddy. Make-Up tests were done, but Warner had to drop out due to scheduling conflicts and Robert Englund was cast as a replacement. *Along with being a serial killer Wes Craven also wanted Freddy to be a child molester, but this idea was soon dropped. 26 years later, this character trait would be used for the Nightmare on Elm Street remake's version of Freddy. *His father is one of the unknowns residents in sanatorium. *In 2003, Freddy Krueger was named the 40th greatest film villain on American Film Institute's 100 Years... 100 Heroes and Villains. *Wizard magazine rated Freddy the 14th greatest villain,the British television channel Sky2 listed him 8th and the American Film Institute ranked him 40th on its "AFI's 100 Years... 100 Heroes and Villains" list. In 2010, Freddy won an award for Best Villain (formerly Most Vile Villain) at the Scream Awards. *Wes Craven says his inspiration for the basis of Freddy Krueger's power stemmed from several stories in the Los Angeles Times about a series of mysterious deaths: All the victims had reported recurring nightmares and died in their sleep. *Additionally, Craven's original script characterized Freddy as a child molester, which Craven said was the "worst thing" he could think of. The decision was made to instead make him a child murderer in order to avoid being accused of exploiting the spate of highly publicized child molestation cases in California around the time A Nightmare on Elm Street went into production. *Freddy's back story is revealed gradually throughout the series. In A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors, the protagonists learn that Freddy's mother, Amanda Krueger was a nun who worked in Westin Hills mental hospital caring for the inmates. Freddy was conceived when she was accidentally locked inside over the Christmas holiday and gang-raped by a group of the inmates, thus making him "the bastard son of 100 maniacs". Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare depicts Freddy's traumatic childhood; he displayed sociopathic behavior at a young age and was often teased by classmates. He was adopted as a child by an abusive alcoholic named Mr. Underwood who teaches him how to torture animals and inflict pain on himself. Freddy eventually murders him with no apparent consequences and becomes a serial killer. The film also reveals that when Freddy reached adulthood, he married a woman named Loretta whom he fathered a daughter named Katherine. After the birth of his daughter, he tried to lead a normal life, but his murderous nature eventually overcame him and he murdered 20 children on Elm Street between 1963 and 1966. He later murdered his wife after she discovered the evidence of his child killings which Katherine witnessed. She told the authorities and Freddy was arrested for the murder of his wife and the Elm Street children. In 1968, he was put on trial, but released on a technicality, leading to his death at the hands of the parents of his victims. In his dying moments, the Dream Demons came to him to offer him immortality in exchange for being their agent which Freddy accepted. His daughter, Katherine, was later moved out of Springwood, adopted and renamed Maggie Burroughs. *In Wes Craven's New Nightmare, Freddy is characterized as a symbol of something powerful and ancient and is given more stature and muscles. Unlike the six movies before it, New Nightmare shows Freddy as closer to what Wes Craven originally intended, toning down his comedic side while strengthening the more menacing aspects of his character. *The original script had Freddy's blades being fishing knives. *Throughout the series, Freddy's potential victims often experience dreams of young children, jumping rope and chanting a rhyme to the tune of "One, Two, Buckle My Shoe" with the lyrics changed to "One, Two, Freddy's coming for you", often as an omen to Freddy's presence or a precursor to his attacks. *In The Simpsons episode Treehouse of Horror IX, after Bart, Lisa and Homer are killed in the opening sequence Freddy is shown on the couch with Jason, saying that the Simpsons should have been there by now (which Jason, who does not usually talk, responds by saying "What are you gonna do?" before turning the TV on). Voiced by Robert Englund. *In The Simpsons episode Treehouse of Horror V, Freddy Krueger appears in Moe's band of ghouls who came to take Homer out much to his dismay. *In The Simpsons episode Treehouse of Horror VI, in the second segment Nightmare on Evergreen Terrace, Groundskeeper Willie is portrayed as a Freddy Krueger-like villain. Like Freddy, Willie kills the children in their sleep, but the result of being burned was over Homer's failure to heed Willie's warnings of not turning up the thermostat, not by the angered parents of children he murdered. Eventually, he appears as a bagpipe spider and tries to kill Bart and Lisa and Groundskeeper Willie is killed by Maggie when she uses her pacifier to seal the vent on his spider body. *In a episode of The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange, Teddy Juicer is a parody of Freddy Krueger. *In Both Mucha Lucha Episodes called A Nightmare on Lucha Street And Fields of Screams There is a an evil wrestler from the dream world called Misterioso Grande. Myth has it that if he defeats you and steals your mask in the dream world, its gone forever in the real one unless Misterioso Grande is defeated. In his debut episode he steals Penny Plutonium's mask resulting in her making a makeshift mask and missing several days of school. Rikochet, The Flea, and Buena Girl go to investigate and discover what happened. Rikochet agrees to enter the dream world to challenge Misterioso Grande for Penny's mask. They collide in an epic battle but Rikochet defeats him and all the masks he stole are returned to those he stole them from and he disappears seemingly never to be seen again. He returns for his revenge in "Field of Screams". where he escapes the dream world and steals nearly everyone at the school of lucha's masks. Rikochet, the Flea, and Buena Girl team up and once again defeat him this time for good. Misterioso Grande has immense powers in both worlds, a nod to Freddy Krueger from the Nightmare on Elm Street series. Also at the end of the debut episode, Penny's dog wore Misterioso Grande's mask implicating that Penny's dog is Misterioso Grande. He was voiced by Carlos Alazraqui, and Dee Bradley Baker. *In the Robot Chicken episode That Hurts Me, Freddy is one of six horror movie villains on Big Brother; the others being Jason Voorhees, Michael Myers, Ghostface, Pinhead and Leatherface. Freddy's sweater is shrunk by Ghostface when he puts it in the dryer. Freddy later replies "If Ghostface got voted out, take it from Freddy: It'll be a dream come true." He explains that the joke there is his use of the word "dream", as he kills people in their nightmares. However, he apparently changes his mind when Michael and Ghostface are on the block, and when asked to plead their case as to why they should not be evicted, Michael (unable to talk), stabs Freddy (which does no damage but annoys him). Michael got evicted in the end. *In the Robot Chicken episode I Love Her, Freddy appears with an alternate origin: Kathryn buys Freddy his infamous fedora and sweater from a school bazaar. However, the sweater itches Freddy and he creates a backscratcher to cope with the itching. Having enough of Kathryn's gifts, he goes to the school bazaar. The parents mistake him for a child abuser and attempt to lynch him, but he backs into a table with candles, causing the room to be set on fire. The Dream Demons approach Freddy, offering him the chance to be eternal as he is the angriest soul. Freddy accepts in order to rid himself of the fedora and sweater, but is disappointed when the Dream Demons do not say otherwise. Freddy mutters "Well, at least I have my complexion" as the room goes up in flames. *It is implied that there is a reference to the Nightmare on Elm Street series in Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives, when a girl named Nancy (who shares the same name as the protagonist of the first film) has a nightmare about a monster trying to kill her, describing him as being "real just like on TV". As she does not live in Springwood, it is highly unlikely that this was actually Freddy, more of a regular nightmare and just a reference to Freddy. *A fan video (with real special effects) by Chris .R. Notarile, entitled The Nightmare Ends on Halloween, depicts Freddy in limbo after his death in Freddy vs. Jason. He asks Michael Myers to spread fear in Elm Street which eventually leads to a fight between them. In the end, Freddy is cornered by Michael, Jason, and Leatherface who is out to recapture Freddy for escaping from Hell and his soul is torn apart. *In the Family Guy episode The Splendid Source, Quagmire gives Freddy a joke to tell Peter in his dreams. Peter wakes up and says 'If you poop in your dreams you poop for real' an altered line from the 2010 remake, If you die in your dreams, you die for real. *On YouTube, there is a video which Freddy calls some of the women in the movies the "bitch", causing someone on YouTube to believe he is a misogynist. *Freddy is a downloadable character in Mortal Kombat 9. *In the Arcade Heroes episode "A Nightmare on Arcade Street", Freddy haunts the dreams of the show's characters. Mainly, Chaise Mahliss, Crumbelina Di Carmello, Jubileena Bing-Bing, Candlehead, Taffyta Muttonfudge, Gloyd Orangeboar, Rancis Fluggerbutter, Mark Yeon and, Vanellope Von Schweetz and her older brother William von Schweetz. He only successfully kills William and Mark and puts Jubileena and Candlehead in the hospital (but they survive). He battles Vanellope, Taffyta, Crumbelina and Snowanna Rainbeau and is killed when Taffyta impales him on his glove. He is voiced by Robert Englund. *During 2007's Halloween Horror Nights: Carnival of Carnage at Universal Orlando Resort and Universal Studios Hollywood, Freddy was one of the sub-icons along with Jason Voorhees and Leatherface while Jack the Clown takes the role as the main icon of the event. Freddy, along with the other two aforementioned horror movie villains appeared in the live show titled The Carnival of Carnage with Jack the Clown as the host. Pictures of Freddy Krueger Freddy Krueger 2.jpg|Freddy Krueger Freddy Krueger 3.jpg Freddy's transformation.jpg Freddy Krueger 4.jpg Freddy and Lori from Freddy vs Jason.jpg|Freddy and Lori Freddy Krueger 6.jpg Freddy and Stephanie 3.jpg Freddy and Stephanie 2.jpg|Freddy kiss Stephanie Freddy and Stephanie.jpg|Freddy and his wife, Stephanie Freddy Krueger laughs.jpg Freddy Krueger 8.jpg|Freddy's Evil Grin Freddy Krueger 9.jpg|Freddy in Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare Category:Villains died in the movies Category:Characters from The Future of Freddy vs Jason Category:The Krueger Family Category:Characters from George and his gang vs Freddy and his gang Category:Fathers Category:Sons Category:Husbands Category:In Love Villains Category:Married Villains Category:Living Villains Category:On and Off Villains Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Characters from A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984) Category:Mass Murderer Category:Evil from the past Category:Immortals Category:Kidnapper Category:Murderer Category:Father of Heroes Category:Grandfathers Category:Business Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Selfish Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Child-Murderer Category:Live-Action Villians Category:Characters from Freddy's Dead Category:Characters from Freddy vs Jason Category:Characters from Nightmare on Elm Street 3: The Dream Warriors Category:Characters from Freddy vs Jason vs Ash: The Nightmare Warriors Category:Characters from Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master Category:Characters from Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child Category:Characters from Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Titular Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Recurring Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Hatemongers Category:Sadists Category:Villains who are related to the hero Category:Collector of Souls Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Villains who can turn Invisible Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Villains with Gruesome Deaths Category:Successful Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Evil vs Heroes Category:Villains who burn to death Category:Family Murderer Category:Undead Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:About Males Category:Villains who had a secret past